Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus that can receive a gesture input through an input apparatus, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A display system refers to a system which can display an image based on an image signal received from the exterior or generated by itself, and includes a display apparatus having a display panel for displaying an image and a plurality of peripheral apparatuses classified corresponding to their functions.
The display system may be implemented by a combination of various apparatuses in accordance with desired functions. For example, the display system may include a display apparatus such as a smart television (TV), and an input apparatus such as a remote controller for issuing various commands to the display apparatus.
Typically, the input apparatus includes various buttons corresponding to a numeral key, a menu key, a direction key and the like to receive a user's input. Further, the input apparatus may include a touch sensor for sensing a user's touch input, and a motion sensor for sensing its own motion, etc.
The display apparatus displays a pointing cursor on a screen at a position corresponding to a user's input. A user activates a desired item by navigating menu items while controlling the direction keys provided in the input apparatus or moving a cursor through a touch sensor or motion sensor, and selects the activated item, thereby issuing his/her command.
In such a manner of navigating the menu items, a user mostly has to go through many steps before issuing a desired command, and it is difficult for a user to intuitively know an input state or instantly get feedback on an input result.
To keep up with a trend toward a human interface emphasizing cohesiveness with a user, natural communication between an apparatus and a user, i.e., interaction, has been in increasing demand.